Afternoon dramas on IBC-13
February 29, 2016 Carleen Sky Aclan as Roberta; Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Aries Ace Espanola (school uniform) and Erika Mae Salas (school uniform) for Hulog ng Langit In a surprise dominance, Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) already entered into a production partner of IBC-13 recently after signing a talent management contract with the sequestered network in September 12 last year. The agreement of Secarats unveiled to premiere the afternoon slot of IBC-13 where the combined forces have entered the making of the daytime teleseryes after introducing the first project, Glory Jane, which already gained in the early primetime slot by targeting the public high school teenagers. At a recent presscon, the manmagement of Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. unveiled the two drama series that will occupy the afternoon timeslots: Mars Ravelo's Roberta (2:30-3:15 p.m.) and Hulog ng Langit (3:13-4 p.m.) under the network's Hapon Ang Dating block. Two dramas will run daily from Monday to Friday. It is a bold move, I guess, by both Secarats and IBC-13 considering the formidable competition in the two giant network giants in the afternoon block. According to Secarats executives, young audience who wants to watch for daytime dramas that will offer the afternoon siesta. Abuan noted that Secarats is the major player in the entertainment industry as one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop. Roberta and Hulog ng Langit are both 45-minute dramas. Secarats, actually, already had a strong tied with IBC-13 as the production partner and line producer by providing the young artists and talents under their programs of IBC-13. Also, IBC-13 and Secarats embolded by the success of the top-rating early primetime series Glory Jane (Monday to Friday, 5:45 to 6:30 p.m.), the curriculum-based drama is the Philippine adaptaion of Koreanovela which gains the pre-primetime slot before the newscast, this will target our young viewers especially for public high school students. Also, these young artists and talented stars of Secarats performed regularly in IBC-13's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! (Sundays, 11:30 a.m. to 2 p.m.), including the segment for Sunday afternoon Team Secarats. The two new values-oriented afternoon dramas are the gamble of Secarats. IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante is very optimistic that they could set a precedent in daytime programming. Roberta is the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic and follow the story of a young female hero who unjustly accusing the murder of someone. She was intimidated to say that she committed the crime so that her family would not be harmed. The child wonder Carleen Sky Aclan portrayed as the title role, with Alwyn Uytingco, Francyss Abuan, Gloria Diaz, Wowie de Guzman, Jennica Garcia, Roy Rodrigo, Tanya Garcia, Mark Lapid, Victor Basa, Maribeth Bichara, Sofia Milares, Alessandra Sophia, John Joseph Miraflores, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Analyn Nacion and Virginia Pozon. On the other hand, Hulog ng Langit is the heart-pounding story of the heartwarming high school students which is depicted by the lives of exploited, moral and good values above the heaven and unfortunate teenagers. Starring the promising young artists Patrisha Samson, Harold Rementilla, Aries Ace Espanola and Erika Mae Salas, along with Michelle Madrigal, Jao Mapa, Jef Gaitan, Luis Alandy, Denise Joaquin, Raisa Dayrit, Margaret Planas, Adrian Desabille, Jedrik Yamio, Byron Ortile, Ronnie Lazaro, Abigail Franciso Macapagal and Ketchup Eusebio. The two values-oriented dramas will premiere on March 7 on IBC-13 afternoon block Hapon Ang Dating. If indeed, the market projections at Secarats are right, the onset of this new dvelopment on daytime TV that spark a three-way afternoon ratings war behind ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC 13. Exciting, isn't it? Upcoming programs of IBC-13 including the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House, and the nationwide reality talent search entitled Bida Best.